


The Apprentice, The Rival, The Lover

by Coolbeanzed



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harvey Specter, Bottom Mike Ross, Donna is Donna, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Harvey Specter is Not an Asshole, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Season 1, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Harvey Specter, Top Mike Ross, donna is amazing, he just has issues, risky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbeanzed/pseuds/Coolbeanzed
Summary: Competitive: that would be the most accurate word to describe Mike and Harvey's relationship. This automatically raised Mike to a higher level than everyone else in Harvey’s life, because Harvey Specter didn't feel the need to compete with anyone else.-Mike is amazing and Harvey knows it deep down, but we all know he has issues with intimacy and letting anyone in.-This doesn’t follow the plot of the show at all, it’s based around Season 1 dynamics and characters. There will be so much filth mwahahaha - enjoy!
Relationships: Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Competitive: that would be the most accurate word to describe Mike and Harvey's relationship. This automatically placed Mike on a higher level than everyone else in Harvey’s life, because Harvey Specter didn't feel the need to compete with anyone else, he just felt and honestly often knew that he was better than them already. Mike however, got under his skin, Mike with his incredible eidetic memory, sharp wit and startling blue eyes. Harvey needed to compete with him, needed to put him in his place sometimes because Mike was incredible, and younger than him, and occasionally he made him feel insecure. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone, even himself.

Harvey hated to think it, but he'd grown fond of having Mike rushing around the place, having no idea how to do his job but picking it up rapidly anyway, constantly coming to Harvey for help where he could tease and torture him. So when Mike gained some confidence in his work and began seeking his advice less and less, Harvey felt bizarrely stranded like he didn't know how to slot back into his old life without having daily banter with the younger associate.

That's when Harvey withdrew, because needing anybody - besides Donna - was completely unacceptable. Particularly a mere associate, a clumsy, unsure yet still arrogant associate with striking wide eyes and a tight little body from all that cycling-

"Why have you been staring at that pen for half an hour? Are you trying to turn it to gold? I know you have something of a god complex - I think Jesus was the transformative one though." Harvey glared at Mike when he walked into his office.

"I was thinking."

"Or maybe you're a fan of Matilda?" Mike continued his teasing with a wry grin on his face.

"What do you want, kid?"

"I'm in my thirties!"

"Barely. What is it?" Mike continued on and asked Harvey for his help with his current case. He didn't like the lack of his boss’ usual cheeky arrogance, the way his fast retorts had disappeared. He seemed...weary, in his own 'Harvey' way. Especially when he offered a solution without any duress.

"Oh okay...thanks....are you alright?"

"Of course."

"You seem kinda...I don't know, not yourself."

"I'm fine. I have court in fifteen minutes." He stood and arranged his files his briefcase. Mike left.

Harvey had assumed that giving Mike the cold shoulder would help distance them even further. Apparently, it would not. Mike went back to his daily appearances, asking for Harvey's help on things other than how to fill out forms. Now it seemed to be ideas and how to manipulate people to win their cases. Harvey was impressed, Mike was really finding his feet - about damn time, too.

"Harvey-"

"Shut up I've got a video ca- Mr Jefferson, hello, how are you sir?"

Mike didn’t leave and instead sat down on the couch in his office, waiting for him. Harvey conducted the video call with eyes itching to look over at Mike, and skin that crawled because he could feel him staring.

"Ok, you take care now, bye bye- you are the worst fucking associate that has ever darkened our doorstep at Pearson Hardman." Mike smirked at his abrupt change of tone as soon as the client ended the call. Damn him.

"I-" Harvey was already out the door to get his lunch. So of course, Mike followed.

"You are such a pain in the ass!"

"I just wanted your advice, you should take it as a compliment."

"I did the first like..five thousand times you asked."

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Harvey nearly choked on his hotdog- man would that have been an ironic way to go.

"I think you look like a pothead in a cheap, nasty suit." He gulped back some coffee and realised that probably wasn’t the ideal way to calm his racing heart. “Why are you asking me such a ridiculous question?"

"I was going to ask someone out- it's cool, thanks-" Harvey quickly continued the conversation before he left, he had to know who it was.

"Who? Someone in the office? You know that's never a good idea."

"I know which is why it's cool, doesn't matter-"

"Michael..."

"You don't know them! It's nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"Why do you even care?!" Harvey didn't have an answer to that that he was willing to give.

"Don't deflect." He scolded Mike, in doing so deflecting himself.

"Ugh, fine, come with me."

Mike trudged a few blocks over to a patisserie and bought them some goodies and the best goddamn coffee he'd ever had.

"Mike! Hey! How are you?" Harvey was disgusted when the barista greeted Mike with a smile like sunshine. A barista?! Mike was - or wasn't, but definitely wanted to be - fucking a goddamn barista? Sure he was tall, and had kinda light brown hair that looked nice and thick, and he had good skin, and looked like he exercised - maybe a swimmer - but that was not the point. He also had a fairly deep voice, and a smile so charming it verged on arrogant. The fact that Mike was after a lower class - much, much lower class - version of Harvey was just irking him in ways he could not process.

"Dan this is my boss Harvey-"

"Hi Dan. So you think you're worthy of dating or fucking or whatever - the best associate at the Pearson Hardman prestigious law firm?" He's squeezing his hand too tightly, and his other hand is resting in the crook of Mike's neck and damn if that's not tempting. Dan, to give him credit, annoyingly keeps a perfect smile on.

"I'm..not sure what-"

"Will you two Girl Scouts just ask each other out before I die of boredom? Great snickerdoodles though..." Harvey takes the bag of treats away from Mike and chomps on them loudly, pretending to enjoy the awkwardness that ensues.

"Uh- ha, yeah....uh...Harv you reckon you could give us a sec?" Mike asks shyly. It's cute, but he called him Harv. And Harv is set out to embarrass him and make this hideous situation crash and burn before it even starts.

"I'm good." Mike glares.

"Dan, you fancy grabbing a drink tonight after work?"

"Yeah that sounds great- despite your boss' best efforts to embarrass you." Fuck this barista. Although, now Harvey only has approximately eight hours left to make sure that doesn't happen. And that's assuming Mike stays until nine like usual- which he probably will try not to do if he thinks he's got a date. He's writing down his number on a notepad and Mike takes it and - ooh, bright idea. Harvey pickpockets his associate on the way back to the office and throws the number in a trash can. That oughta do it.

"Why did you have to act like that?!"

"To make you ask him out and get it over with."

"You didn't need to stay and watch!!!!" Mike wasn’t seriously upset with him, he was just being dramatic and getting over the nervous and embarrassment-induced adrenaline.

"I'm honestly a little surprised it was a guy. I half expected you to be trying it on with Rachel."

"Oh. Yeah well...I guess I've preferred men for a while...is that weird for you?"

"I've slept with men. And women. And men and women simultaneously." He boasted, adding the last part with a wry smirk. Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Of course you have." He didn't need to know that Harvey's recent hook ups had all been men. Lean men with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes where possible.

Harvey REALLY needed to get this guy out of his life. He could fire him? No...he amused him and he did all his pro bono work for him and there's no way Harvey could give that up. He should let him see the barista. He should let him see the barista. He should let him see the bari- Harvey kept telling himself that over and over throughout the rest of the day but fuck him if he could accept it. Why did it have to bother him so? Why? 

"Harvey!" Mike burst into his office in a panic as he was leaving at seven that evening.

"What?"

"I lost Dan's number! Please can I go and try and find him at the bakery because if I don't go now he's gonna think I stood him up and he'll go home-"

"You lost his number? Wow...anyway Mr Eidetic memory shouldn't you be able to just remember it?"

"I was...focusing on him I didn't read it..." Harvey tried not to visibly sulk at the confession the barista had been able to fluster him so much that he couldn’t even look at the paper.

“Have you done your work for today?" Harvey knew he hadn't finished yet. He was still arguing with himself- let Mike go on the date with the hot Harvey-lookalike? Or make him stay even later and hate him for a few months for fucking up his date with the hot Harvey-lookalike?

"Harvey?"

"Oh for god's sake just go. But if you don't have that injunction dealt with before ten am tomorrow you're fired." 

"Thank you!" Mike started to rush forwards but Harvey shooed him away and he ran out.

At least now Harvey wasn't an asshole. A total asshole. But equally, now Mike was going out on a date and probably going to be having sex with a sweet-tasting barista, and he was sitting alone in his big apartment listening to music he wasn't really listening to with expensive craft beer that didn't taste as good as the cheap stuff...all by himself.

There was a knock at his door.

Maybe some ass- that oughta cheer him up. Although he was feeling so pathetic his mind wasn't even on sex. He strolled across his apartment and was confused to find Mike on the other side of the door with two six packs of cheap, great-tasting beer.

"...hey, how'd the date go?"

"It didn't. Want a beer? A...nother..beer?" He asked after seeing the bottle in his boss' hand. Harvey let him in and then he was back to sitting on his couch but this time he was drinking cheap - great tasting - beer and watching Mike flick through his CDs.

"You have some cool stuff..."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know- opera maybe. I figured the cool records in your office were just a show." Harvey threw a cushion at him.

"So what happened?"

"He didn't show. I wasn't actually that fussed, wasn't meant to be."

"So you not only wanted to go out with a barista but you got stood up by a barista...that's one hell of a night. Why didn't you care? I thought you liked the guy?"

"I thought he was hot. That's kinda...where it ended. Found out he votes republican anyway." Harvey snorted.

"He wasn’t that intelligent, or funny."

"I'm shocked."

"Anyway he...yeah. Whatever. No biggie." Mike sat down. Harvey was simultaneously pleased and irritated, how dare a barista think he was so great he could stand up Mike. Bullshit.

"What about you? This what you do every night? Sit alone?"

"I'm having a night off from hot sex."

"Getting old." Harvey jabbed him in the ribs.

"Getting bored." Mike raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what?! Come on.'

"What? It's just too easy these days, I want a challenge." Mike rolled his eyes again. Harvey let his head lull back over the back of the couch. He had Mike here, on his couch, with beer. And yet he STILL couldn't bring himself to do what he knew he truly wanted to. He wondered if Mike wanted it or not.

Four more beers later for each of them and Harvey had officially had too much.

By the time they'd finished the six packs intermingled with a couple of Harvey's expensive beers they were truly drunk and when Mike came back from the bathroom and stumbled on the stair down to the living room, Harvey caught him and then didn't let him go as quickly as he should have. Instead he paused for a moment, they met each other’s eyes, then he yanked him close and kissed him instead. Mike made a desperate kind of huffing noise and kissed him back. A not-quite-empty beer bottle was dropped and Harvey had Mike up against the back of the couch quicker than he thought possible, and his cock in his mouth in another few seconds.

Mike came quickly, pent-up attraction and Harvey's skilled mouth too much to bear. Harvey was embarrassed that he did the same shortly afterwards.

They stood leant up against one another, Mike's arm around his shoulders and a hand gripping his hip, panting slightly, recovering from the alcohol and the shock of what had just happened in the space of about seven minutes. Harvey then pulled back and pushed Mike onto the couch.

"Sleep it off." He stumbled to his bed and collapsed in it, finally feeling satisfied. And very drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey thinks he’s got Mike out of his system. HA.

Harvey's alarm went off at six-thirty. He pushed himself out of his bed to pee and get more aspirin than was considered a healthy dose, washing it down with expensive coffee. Mike appeared then. And Harvey blinked at him, dumbfounded as he crossed his apartment to the bathroom without looking at him.

Then Mike came out and realised he wasn't in his apartment.  
"Morning.....?" He said nervously.

"Hi." Harvey handed him his coffee and made another. Unlike him. He was clearly shocked. Then last night started to come back to him and clearly it was to Mike as well because his shoulders were tense.

"We don't need to-"

"No. We're good though?"

"Yep."

"I've gotta get home to change..." He mumbled, gulping his coffee back and cutely washing the cup up and finding the cupboard it belonged in and setting it neatly in its place before awkwardly squeezing past Harvey and fumbling to get dressed.

"Injunction - filed - ten am." He said as Mike left his apartment.

Harvey let out a long breath he didn't realise he'd been holding when he heard the hall elevator close and slumped over his counter.

"Shit." At least now it was done, over, Harvey had had him - and he rarely felt the need to have anyone more than once. That would be it now, they’d be able to go back to normal after maybe a short period of awkwardness.

"You two went out last night then." Donna commented as Mike rushed past them later that day, sorting the injunction for Harvey, looking severely hungover.

"Yep."

"Partying with the young ones? Little juvenile don't you think?"

"It wasn't a party it was a couple of beers turned into too many beers."

Court was a success as per usual, Harvey was finally managing to distract himself from Mike when the man walked into his office.

"Hey- um, about-"

"I thought we said we weren't talking about it?" He replied, eyes never leaving their current position fixed on his laptop screen where his emails were displayed, he wasn't actually reading anything but he knew if he looked up he was going to do something stupid.

"Yeah but then I got thinking why we're not talking about it and I just like..wanted to make sure that your reason was the same as mine-"

"Will you please calm your shit?" He said, exasperated, and looked up at Mike. Big mistake. He looked nervous and flustered and sexily dishevelled and Harvey just wanted to do it and more all over again, his suit pants tightening at the thought.

"I'll drive you home tonight." That's all he said. Mike got the message.

By the time they got back to his apartment they were both desperately horny but managed to take the time to get to the bed and completely undressed.

Harvey couldn't escape his head. Mike wasn't anything like anyone he'd had in his bed before. He was longer and leaner, and cuter, and intelligent, not vain, not impressed by Harvey’s cool guy routine, and he wasn't rich, and he wore cheap suits and lived in a tiny shoebox apartment. And his huge eyes were looking up at Harvey right now, wondering why he'd stopped kissing him. Harvey panicked then. He froze.

"You ok?" Mike leant up on his elbows.

"Uh- yeah- one sec." Harvey managed to walk to the bathroom as though he just needed to pee. Mike was left on the bed, hard, wondering what had just happened.

Harvey wanted to kick himself. He'd never freaked out during sex - ever. Not even his first time. Why had he even freaked out? He sighed and leant on the sink heavier, he knew why, he just didn't want to admit it. Damn Mike.  
"You still hungover?"

And he'd forgotten to shut the door. Damn Mike.

"Nope." Mike awkwardly stood there.

"Ran out of lube." He fiddled around in the bathroom cabinet until he found a fresh tube.

"Are you nerv-“

"Don't say it. Shut up. Just...shut up-" He pulled Mike against him and kissed him until they were both right back to where they had been a few minutes ago. When he was back on his bed and Mike was sucking him off, he'd forgotten being scared.

He pulled Mike off of him and up for a kiss before he got any further past the point of losing all his self control, then shoved him down on his back.

Mike’s reactions were too honest. Harvey had always thought it, but during sex - dear god, he was even worse. He reacted to every touch and kiss, his moans awoke something primal in Harvey. After getting Mike warmed up with his fingers and pushing in, and thrusting in so slowly it nearly killed him, when he was sure he wasn't going to hurt Mike he pinned his arms above his head and slammed into him hard. Mike let out a loud cry and his eyes opened wide. Harvey kissed him again and let go of his wrists. One of his hands settled on his hip and the other ran up the tense muscles of his back.

"Do it...again..." Harvey couldn’t refuse him. They managed to hold out for just over an hour, fucking like they were possessed before they finally gave in. Harvey collapsed on top of Mike and tried not to focus on his smell which was amazing, or the way his arm was still around his back, holding him against him. It felt a lot like cuddling. It was totally cuddling. Harvey couldn't bring himself to move for a few minutes longer until he pulled Mike into the shower with him. The associate's legs were shaky - Harvey tried and failed not to find that cute.

Mike was still hazy from the best sex of his life and he couldn't quite believe that he was currently facing Harvey Specter's bathroom wall and the man was shampooing his hair. How..?

Harvey barely saw Mike for the rest of the week, and when he heard that his associate had received a new case of his own he decided to push himself out of his comfort zone when he realised it would probably mean another couple of weeks without him. He found Mike in the file room at nine o'clock on Friday, pouring over files.

"New case, congratulations." Mike was flustered just by seeing his boss.

"Uh-yeah, thanks!" He stood up and tried to pretend like he didn't hit his leg on the desk, which he did, and yes it hurt: a lot. Harvey noticed anyway and hid a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"I just finished actually, just packing up.."

"Have you had food?"

"Hmm? Yeah." Harvey stepped in when Mike was carrying so many stacked files he couldn't see over the top and helped him carry half. Mike just nodded.

When they were done Mike didn't know what to say.

"Wanna get out of here then?"

"God yes.." Ray drove them back to Harvey's apartment and when they got inside Harvey poured them each two fingers of scotch.

"For the nerves." He said with a smirk as he handed one to Mike.

"What?"

"You're nervous. I'm not sure why but you are-"

"I'm not nervous. I just didn't know you'd be."

"I'm fine." Harvey pulled him closer for a kiss.

"I propose a deal-" Mike panted, interrupting their kiss when Harvey pinned him against his table by his hips.

"I'm listening." Harvey began planting kisses and the occasional bite along Mike's shoulders and neck and he struggled to remember how to talk as he palmed him through his trousers

"You always- you're cocky, you...ugh...like to - to get your way with everything-" Mike grabbed Harvey's wrist and leant back a little to look him in the eyes - he couldn't concentrate while he was turning him on like that. Harvey looked equally amused and frustrated.

"...including me- so, I propose that we have a competition." Harvey smirked.

"And what would this competition entail?"

"Whoever lasts the longest this time-" He stopped Harvey from undressing him.  
"Gets to fuck the other one next time." Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"Who says there'll be a next time?"

"This is the third already and I don’t think either of us is bored yet - I think it's pretty safe to assume there will be a next time." Harvey nodded and shrugged.

"I suppose- ok, I accept your challenge. Not sure why you set it though - we both know I'm going to win and end up fucking you anyway-" Mike yanked him forwards and continued kissing him.

He was going to win this thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if there’s something you don’t like or something in particular that you do! I love your opinions!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey begins to feel slightly closer to Mike and panics.

Harvey cursed mentally; he wasn't sure he was going to win this after all.

Mike had pushed him off of him and backwards halfway through so that he was sitting against the headboard, then he'd climbed on top, kissed him before using his shoulders as an anchor and leaning back so he could ride him hard and fast. Harvey's thighs were shaking with the effort of holding back his release and he hoped Mike couldn't tell. He was making more of those noises that drove Harvey insane, and his eyes watched Harvey over flushed cheeks. His cock was hard and leaking, bouncing against his stomach. Harvey didn't want to lose - he'd never hear the end of it.

"Fuck-" Mike cursed.

"Too..much for you, Mike?"

"Fuck you." He clenched around Harvey so hard, he tipped his head back and growled involuntarily with the effort of holding back.

"Feels so good...." Mike murmured around moans. Harvey grabbed his hips hard, hoping it would help him, but the little jolt of pain made Mike nearly tip over the edge and that was it: Harvey cried out and came hard in one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Mike half grinned and gasped and then let go himself just a moment after. Harvey pulled him through it as Mike slowly rode him through his and then leant forwards. He was shaking hard with the effort and aftermath of that orgasm and Harvey lifted him off his cock and then put him down in between his legs. They kissed for a moment then Mike leant his head in the crook of his neck. Again, it felt strangely like cuddling. Harvey swallowed his rule against that and let himself indulge for a while.

"This means I'm on top next time." Mike mumbled sleepily.

"You were this time."

"This means I am fucking your ass next time!" Mike insisted, Harvey chuckled.

"Sure."

"Have you..." Mike fell asleep before he'd finished his question. Harvey shuffled down the bed so they were both laying down, Mike still half on top of him. When Harvey realised he was happy and comfortable, he felt the faintest twinge of panic before he fell asleep.

Mike woke up to realise he was on top of his boss still and said boss was on his phone, letting Mike sleep on him.

"Sorry...should've pushed me off." Harvey chuckled.

"Yeah I should've."

"So, I won the bet." Mike grinned at him cheekily. He rolled his eyes.

"Go and shower. We didn't use a condom, have fun." Mike pulled a face and left the room.

Harvey shoved away his panic that he was enjoying himself and after he'd showered and got dressed - enduring comments from Mike about seeing him in 'normal' clothes compared to his standard 3-piece, he smacked him over the head and told him to come with him to get breakfast.

Mike was cheerful, funny and sweet and didn't help Harvey feel more secure in the knowledge that he was still totally tie-free and could ditch Mike whenever he felt like it - which is what he normally did to people he was having sex with. Or people he'd had sex with - he normally didn't hook up twice, definitely not more than twice. And here he was, they'd cuddled, he'd slept in his bed - on him - and now they were having breakfast together. On a Saturday. Harvey wanted to kick himself.

"You can chill I'm not getting broody." Mike mumbled around a mouthful of croissant. Harvey stared at him, shocked, Mike just continued eating, totally relaxed. When he finally met Harvey's eyes he was still half frozen, staring at him. Mike glanced sideways.

"What?......do I have chocolate on my face?"

"How did you..?"

"Oh. Well, seemed pretty obvious after the other night's freak out and then this morning and...yeah, I just guessed. You confirmed." Mike smiled mockingly.

"But why are you..?"

"Not heartbroken that you wish you could programme your brain into literally just wanting to fuck me rather than actually hang out..?" Mike gestured to their surroundings.

"I knew who you were when we first hooked up. Didn't stop me." Harvey nodded, still dumbfounded. Mike laughed at him. Damn Mike.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's cute - don't worry."

"What?" Harvey had never been called 'cute' before and he was sure the way it made his chest clench was annoyance.

"Y'know just how worried you are about actually enjoying spending time with somebody - that doesn't mean you're getting all-"

"Ok, I get it. I'm aware." Harvey paid the bill before Mike had chance to say it and when they were outside he couldn't contain his laughter any more.

"What?....Harvey what?"

"You've got chocolate round your mouth."

"Clean it off for me?" Mike flirted shamelessly. Harvey rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"So why did you suddenly come to me last night then?" Harvey had hoped he wouldn’t ask.

"It wasn't exactly sudden, we had been fucking beforehand-"

"Yeah but why last night?"

"Does it matter?" Mike nodded determinedly.

"Fine- I heard you got your case so I came to congratulate you, then when I got there I wanted to go again."

"Objection: you have to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help y-"

"I heard you got your case and you'd been busy all week so I hadn't seen you, and I knew that you're gonna be rushed off your feet for the next couple of weeks so I thought I'd better see you while I had the chance."

"Awww! You missed me!"

"I wanted sex."

"You missed me. You are adorable."

"Don't ever say that again."

"So so so cute."

"I will fire you and then kick your ass."

"But you love my ass why would you want to hurt it-" Harvey stopped and spun round causing Mike to crash into him.

"Seriously: stop."

"Ok fine, I'm sorry." Harvey nodded and try kept walking. He glanced sideways and Mike had the biggest grin on his face.

"Stop that!"

"What?!"

"You're smiling like an idiot."

"What, so I'm not allowed to smile now?!" Harvey sighed. He'd crossed the line into genuinely irritated.

"Harvey-! I'm sorry...I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know - I wasn’t expecting to get anything from you at all, it’s just nice that you’re not...y’know...a total robot after all.” Harvey sighed, irritation miraculously vanished.

“Fine, whatever.”

That night, Harvey sat alone listening to some of his records. He felt like he was suffocating, that familiar feeling any time he let himself get too close to someone romantically. His phone rang, it was Scotty. He hesitated before picking it up. Scotty calling out of the blue at ten o’clock at night meant she was in town and wanted sex, for some reason or another. He was conflicted as he flirted with her and let her invite herself over. He was conflicted when he opened the door and she was standing there looking as beautiful and wry as ever. He was conflicted when she slunk up against him like a cat and pressed a familiar feeling kiss to his lips. He was conflicted when she walked in and while he closed the door she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. The nagging sensation in the back of his mind didn’t stop him from pulling her into his bed, in fact it encouraged him.

Scotty patted the back of her hand against his chest as they lie catching their breath.  
“What’s with you? Who is she?”

“Who?”

“The one you’re so in love with you decided to try and get her out of your system with me.” Harvey rolled his eyes.

“There is someone! I never thought I’d see the day. Who is she?”

“It’s complicated.” Scotty pulled on her underwear and flopped down on her stomach, looking at him expectantly.

“Someone at work? Donna?”

“No.”

“To which part?” He glared at her.

“Okay fine, keep your secrets - and stop fucking other people if you’ve found someone special, Harv.” She kissed the top of his head and left without another word. Harvey leapt straight in the shower, knowing deep down that he felt considerably worse now than he had before Scotty called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Mike was deeply stressed over the week that followed what had been one of the happiest weekends of his life. His workload was off the charts, he could barely sleep let alone try and go about seeing Harvey, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him. By Wednesday, with about 4 hours sleep under his belt for the previous three nights put together, he was pouring over a file and near tears when a coffee was placed on his desk. He looked up to see Donna smile at him gently.

“How you doing, soldier?”

“I think I’m actually going insane - god, thank you...” She chuckled as his eyes rolled back in his head slightly with joy as the super strong caffeine entered his system.

“Figured you needed it when I came in this morning. So tell me...did you and Harvey have a fight?” Mike’s brow furrowed.

“No. Why?”

“Because he’s being a total bitch and it’s obviously to do with you. It’s always to do with you these days, Mike.” Mike’s heart thrilled and tightened at the accidental admission from the beautiful redhead.

“Well we didn’t fight. I haven’t even seen him so must be someone else for a change.” She looked concerned at that.

“I’ll...I’ll swing by later, try and get something out of him?” She clapped his shoulder as she left.

“Thanks sweetie. Look after yourself!”

Harvey loosened his tie for the fourth time since arriving home, giving up and yanking it over his head, throwing it across the apartment. He downed another glass of scotch and continued pacing. His nerve endings felt like there was a million watts of electricity being pushed through them. He was agitated beyond belief. He couldn’t get him out of his head. Damn Mike. Damn him. Another very expensive large shot of scotch didn’t help, either. He cursed himself as he leant against the kitchen counter - he had a meeting at 9am the following day, he couldn’t be hungover. Maybe exercise would be a more constructive way of burning off the energy. He’d just taken off his jacket and shirt when someone knocked at his door. His heart jumped into his mouth and he rushed to get it before he caught himself at the door, what was he doing? Hoping it was Mike? He swallowed thickly as another round of knocks sounded out.

“Harvey? You there?” He screwed his eyes shut when he realised it was Mike. It was twelve pm. Harvey ground his fist against his head for a couple of minutes before giving up the agonising fight and opening the door. Mike was just stepping into the elevator at the end of the hall. His face, which was grey with exhaustion and - disappointment? Lit up with a fiercely honest smile when he saw Harvey standing there. He rushed out just as the elevator doors closed and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

“Were you gonna pretend you didn’t hear me or something?” Harvey didn’t answer and just rolled his eyes and stepped back inside, pushing the smile away that threatened to make an appearance.

“What’s up?” He asked as he sat on the couch, trying to look cool and distant and not as though his heart was pounding with excitement at having him back in his apartment. Mike placed his bag by the door, took off his shoes, hung up his suit jacket and tie. Harvey finally looked over at him to see what he was doing and Mike was already close to him, climbing into his lap before he had a chance to say or do anything. Harvey hadn’t been expecting the passionate kiss that was delivered and his gut clenched with arousal and something else he wasn’t willing to identify, then Mike pulled back, kissed his neck and then did the unthinkable. He leant forwards, wrapping his arms around Harvey’s shoulders and tucked his face into the crook of his neck. He hugged him. Tightly. Harvey stilled and his eyes darted around. He swallowed. What should he do? What did he even want to do? Really? Mike wasn’t going anywhere, he had missed Harvey since the weekend and he wasn’t afraid to show it. He was going to force any affection that he could out of him, even if that just meant sex he was too exhausted for, and a one sided hug. Harvey brought his hands up slowly and rested them on Mike’s back. 

“You ok?” He asked quietly after a few minutes.

“Now.” He admitted in an adorably muffled voice against his neck. Goddammit. Why did Mike always have to be so honest? He pulled back and smiled tiredly. God, he looked exhausted.

“Have you had dinner?” Mike shook his head sleepily.

“Came straight here from the office.”

“Go shower.” Mike shrugged, too tired to argue and headed off to the bathroom. Harvey didn’t want to think about what he was doing as he headed into the kitchen. Luckily he had some food in, and by the time Mike had left the bathroom - a few minutes later than he would’ve had he been in his own, crappily-pressured shower with unreliable temperature - Harvey was plating up dinner. He blinked at him in surprise.

“I haven’t either. Come on.” He’d made them pad Thai and they ate on the couch watching the latest baseball game. Mike could’ve cried, he was so overwrought with exhaustion and stress, to come here, have Harvey’s smell in his nose again, have him hug him and make him dinner, all against every instinct Mike knew he had - it was such a relief, so good, Mike had to repeatedly blink back tears. Luckily Harvey wasn’t paying much attention to him - on purpose, of course. Mike cleared up afterwards without saying anything - it was his way of saying ‘thank you.’ Harvey showered while he did so and then pulled Mike, who was just considering offering to leave, into his bed again. This time, there was no heated exchange, no sex. They kissed lazily for a while, and then Mike cuddled up to him, Harvey pulled him closer, and Mike fell asleep happy. Harvey followed suit surprisingly quickly - all his agitation from before Mike had arrived had somehow melted away.

Mike woke up feeling happy and rested to the core. Harvey was stroking his back absentmindedly with one hand while the other operated his phone. Mike kissed his chest, letting him know he was awake. Harvey looked down at him.

“Morning.”

“Hi. Thanks for last night - I needed it.” Harvey cleared his throat and Mike wondered if he’d just hammered the final nail in the coffin. Harvey shifted slightly.

“...thank you..I was feeling pretty crappy myself.” Mike smiled in relief and glanced at the clock. They had time. Harvey chuckled as Mike moved his legs and he felt his erection up against his side.

“Oh no you don’t- I’ve got a meeting at nine.”

“You saying you don’t want me?” Mike teased, kissing his neck and jaw. Harvey sighed, already hard.

“I’m saying I need to be able to sit down without showing obvious discomfort.”

“You don’t think you can handle it, eh?” Mike said, touching himself cockily in a way that had Harvey laughing loudly.

“I’m pretty sure I can. But I don’t fancy that this morning.”

“Ok I’ll let you off that this time....” He straddled Harvey’s hips and pulled Harvey’s hand up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers wickedly and then pushing them back to his ass. Harvey sighed and shook his head, smiling in spite of himself and touched Mike where he needed him to. He arched his back in the finest way, touching himself unabashedly as Harvey teased him open with his fingers, and then his cock. Neither of them had been expecting all that much, perhaps a short fifteen minute quickie. As it turned out, they got into it and ended up fucking like animals all over the bedroom in all different positions for the next hour and a half until it was eight am.  
Harvey sat back on the edge of the now very messy bed heavily and caught his breath, laughing at Mike who had collapsed euphorically onto his stomach.

“You ok over there?”

“If I make you...feel half as good as that...you’re going to be a very happy man later....” Harvey laughed but a part of his mind thrilled at the thought.

“Later, eh? You think you’re going to just tell me when it’s on?”

“Yup. Seeing as I let you off this morning.” Harvey shook his head, smiling in spite of himself at Mike’s cheeky nature and pulled him into the shower with him. He realised as they bathed that Mike had somehow overtaken all of his previous conquests. Even Scotty, who he’d always had a weak spot for, hadn’t made him feel like that during sex and certainly not out of it. Compared to Mike, everyone was dull, uninteresting, weak in comparison. He wanted to fight it away but he knew the damage had already been done, he’d let himself become vulnerable and now he was going to have to face the consequences of that. 

Donna raised an eyebrow when a very cheerful Harvey walked into the office that morning, followed a few moments later by an equally happy and much healthier-looking Mike.  
“Woaaah buddy - so, did you see Harvey last night?” Mike scratched his head.

“Uh, yeah, yeah I did.” Mike tried so hard to sound nonchalant and innocent and keep a huge smile off his face - it was no easy task.

“And?”

“And..he’s fine.”

“He looks a hell of a lot better than fine all of a sudden.”

“Well - problem solved then, I guess?” She narrowed her eyes as he smiled and jogged off to start his work. Something suspicious was afoot, and Donna was going to get to the bottom of it.

Harvey’s meeting with his client that morning went unexpectedly well. He negotiated the usually demanding man’s expectations well, and probably halved his own workload in the process from what the original case was going to be. His issues with other lawsuits from the previous week which had been causing him so much stress seemed a lot simpler for some reason. He dealt with most of them by mid afternoon. He even had the momentum to stay until 9 - something he hadn’t done in a very, very long time. Donna had been giving him suspicious looks all day but she was just happy he wasn’t in a foul mood anymore - he made a mental note to buy her an expensive bouquet the next day. He was stood at the elevator waiting for the doors to open when he thought of Mike. He contemplated what he should do. No doubt the younger lawyer was still hunched over his desk. He’d already had him sleep over multiple times. He couldn’t make too much of a habit of it. He sighed at himself. Why couldn’t he? He turned and started to walk towards Mike’s office before spinning round on his heel and forcing himself back into the elevator.

Mike had wondered if Harvey would come see him, or maybe call him....text...even email him, possibly. But it reached 11:30 and he figured that was that. So he went home and fell into bed without eating or showering.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey hadn’t slept half as well without Mike in his bed. He didn’t want to think about what that meant. Donna sighed when she arrived and saw her boss sat at his desk looking deflated.

“You’re early.” She commented as she walked in and placed a coffee on his desk, perching on the table.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you. The flowers are beautiful. What are they for?” He gave her a meaningful look as he took a sip of the drink.

“You know. I’ve been an ass.” She nodded.

“You were all happy yesterday, and you’re magically back down today. You’re either bipolar or you’re in love.” He spluttered on the drink.

“Don’t start, Donna.”

“Oh come on, Harv. Just tell me. I might even be able to help.” He rubbed his eyes. What was it with people deciding they could call him ‘Harv?’

“Thank you for the coffee, Donna.” He patted her shoulder as he walked out, heading to his early meeting with Jessica.

Mike hung back in the copy room as he saw Harvey walk past. He looked as crap as he felt. He worried - had something bad happened? He’d have to find an excuse to go see him. Maybe he’d catch him on his lunch break.

“So what’s going on with you?” Mike jumped and turned to see Rachel looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“Oh nothing I just- was...”

“You and Harvey have a fight?”

“Something like that. It’s too early for that conversation..” He mumbled, making his excuses and rushing away.

~ Yeah think they had a fight. Or something. Mike was weird x ~ Rachel texted Donna, her interest in the situation officially piqued.

“You look like hell, pull an all-nighter?” Jessica commented as Harvey sat down.

“Thanks. Not exactly.” She rolled her eyes.

“When will you stop sleeping around like you’re in you’re 20s?” She teased. He chuckled, scratching his neck, his stomach clenching uncomfortably at the realisation he kind of already had.

“Who knows.”

Mike nearly growled with frustration when he realised the landlord of the expensive block of flats he was filing a case against hadn’t signed two important pieces of paperwork. He didn’t have time to mail them to him or have them delivered before all sides had to meet with the judge to bring the case up. He’d have to physically take them down to him. He was furious with himself for not checking as soon as he’d left the sneaky man’s office. His lawyer had probably advised it - a cheap way to buy them more time or just make Mike look totally inept when they met the judge. As if he was going to let that happen. 

Donna and Harvey were stood at her desk going over her schedule when Mike stormed loudly out of the building - not even waiting for the elevator. Harvey’s brow furrowed a little, he hoped Mike’s first big case wasn’t about to go completely pear-shaped.

When Mike reached the landlord - Harold Finchley’s - office he stopped for a moment to catch his breath and compose himself before he went in. He would not look weak or shaken or like the inexperienced little idiot they clearly thought he was.

“Good morning- I’m afraid I need to see Mr Finchley as a matter of urgency?” He asked the man’s assistant as politely as he could muster.

“Oh, Mr Ross, I’m afraid he’s in a conf-“

“Sorry- I’ll take the heat.” He couldn’t afford to be stalled any further. He already had three more hours of work to cram into the next two before the meeting with the judge that afternoon.

“Mr Finchley, sir I’m so sorry to interrupt your busy schedule.” The man was sat tapping away on his phone - Mike had known the ‘conference call’ was completely fabricated.

“Ah Mr Ross, always a pleasure. Please have a seat.”

“Thank you. I’m afraid you missed a couple of signatures off some pages of my case brief...would you mind signing them for me now?” The man acted overly, facetiously apologetic and Mike just remained civil and polite and kept his cool and watched like a hawk as he signed the remaining pages.

“Thank you very much sir- I’ll see you this afternoon.” He shook his hand with a little more force than necessary and practically sprinted back to his office as soon as he reached the outside.

“You need help?” Mike looked up, forty minutes before his meeting to see Harvey leaning in the most achingly beautiful way against the doorframe.

“I....no. No...I can do it...thanks Harvey.” Harvey walked in and closed the door.

“It’s a massive case and you’ve had hardly any time to prepare. If I’d pulled this - I would’ve had you and Lewis working on it with me. I’m not just saying that, Mike.” The younger man looked at him, searching for the honesty that was plain to see on his face. He sighed and slumped a little.

“Ok...Thank you. I’ve done all the prep I’ve just got to get it all in order for the judge I’m just worried I will have made some stupid mistakes. I would’ve got it all done if that asshole hadn’t purposely left off signatures and made me lose nearly an hour going to get them this morning.” Harvey just quietly and efficiently sorted through the paperwork with him, asking Mike questions about the case - not out of curiosity like he pretended, but so that he was prepared for his meeting.

“Ok...I think that’s actually everything...” Mike grinned up at Harvey, he couldn’t actually believe he’d pulled it off.

“Good work. Like I said..I don’t know how you’ve done all this on your own. Go smash it.” Mike stood up and moved to lean in for a kiss out of instinct. They both froze a little and he backed away.

“Sorry I- thanks for your help, really appreciate it-“ He bumped into the closed door and fumbled to get out clumsily. Harvey didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath until he let out a huge sigh of relief when Mike was gone. He pinched the bridge of his nose. God dammit. Damn Mike. Damn himself too.

Harold Finchley and his lawyer - despite their best efforts - couldn’t fight Mike’s well put together case against the landlord for seriously neglecting health and safety regulations, mistreating his tenants and ignoring their contracts with regards to rent control and eviction notices. He’d dug up about fifty disgruntled former tenants who had agreed to participate in the case. The judge couldn’t ignore it and agreed to take it to court. Mike finally, for the first time in weeks, felt truly victorious. He rushed back to the office and straight to Harvey to tell him the good news.

“Hi.” As soon as he stepped into the other man’s office, he felt nervous and awkward, remembering his earlier blunder with an embarrassing vividness. 

“How’d it go?”

“Amazing. It’s going to court. I wanted to say thank you...I never would’ve made such a clear case and good impression without your help, Harvey.” He nodded and smiled modestly.

“You’re welcome. In future just ask if you’re snowed under. I know it’s your first major case and you want to nail it - just don’t make life impossible for yourself. I know I’m a hypocrite with that but..it’s true.” Mike nodded and walked a little closer.

“Wanna grab a drink later? Celebrate?” He purposely phrased it in exactly the way he would’ve with any other colleague, no subtext, nothing that sounded romantic or clingy. Harvey nodded.

“Sure.” The relief that Mike felt when he headed back to and sat down in his own office was very heady. His hard work had paid off, and Harvey wasn’t avoiding him. Thank Christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> Stay safe out there everybody <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, Mike takes up his bet win!

When Harvey left the office he met Mike in the lobby. They headed off to a nearby bar, finally able to speak.

“I’m sorry fo-“

“I’m sorry abou-“ they chuckled as they spoke over each other and Harvey gestured for Mike to have his say first.

“I’m sorry I tried to kiss you earlier it was just...instinct, I was just so relieved and grateful we’d got it all sorted I just...you know...” Harvey nodded.

“I’m sorry I kinda tensed up, I hadn’t even considered bringing it into the office, I didn’t handle it well.” Mike shook his head.

“It’s ok I’m not pushing for anything in the office, I’d rather it just be us in the know to be honest.” Harvey was surprised and it showed. Mike chuckled.

“I know it’s incredibly hard to believe that someone - anyone - wouldn’t be desperate to be hanging off your arm everywhere you go, but I’m not that kinda girl.” Harvey rolled his eyes and pushed Mike into the bar.

It was a relief to have that conversation out, for both of them. It was a relief to just sit and chat, vent about work, make each other laugh and hit each other with their brutal sarcasm.  
They had fun, and it was easy and comfortable and when Harvey stood up to head home, it just made sense to gesture for Mike to come with him.

Mike crawled onto Harvey’s lap in bed after they’d showered and they kissed for a long time before they became aroused. They brought each other off with their mouths, not going any further, too tired, too comfortable with what they were doing. Harvey drifted off to sleep far quicker than the previous night he’d spent alone.

In the morning Harvey got up early - begrudgingly - to go for his run. Mike was still asleep. He found himself watching him sleep as he pulled on his workout gear. He only realised it when he turned to leave and noticed the odd, warm feeling in his chest. He swallowed thickly. Surely not. He’d tried so hard. 

His run was longer than usual, and ferocious.

Mike woke up, sad to be alone, and wondered sleepily where Harvey had gone. His bed was so comfortable and warm, Mike struggled to wake up. He was just sitting up when Harvey came back into the apartment and stripped off his sweaty running gear on his way to the shower. The sight of him all sweaty went straight to Mike’s crotch but he was too sleepy to do anything about that.

“Cmon get up sleepy head.” Harvey said as he returned and started drying his hair.

“Nooo it’s too comfy...” 

“You’re like a goddamn teenager.” Harvey said, gesturing to his sleepy form and the tent over his groin.

“That’s your fault - doing a sweaty striptease.”

“Oh yeah? Did something for you, did it?”

“Oh please, as if that’s not why you did it in the first place.” Harvey finished applying his hair gel.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He bent down and kissed Mike hard. Mike moaned loudly and Harvey chuckled.

“Nope. Come on get up.”

“I am up.” Harvey shook his head and started pulling out his clothes for the day. Mike moaned and stood up to reach around him and pull the shirt out of his hands.

“No no no no...you can’t cover this up..” Harvey chuckled and watched in the mirror as Mike stroked his hands over his body and planted lingering kisses over his shoulders and neck.

“Ah, stop it, we don’t have time.”

“Thanks to you getting up insanely early we actually have plenty.”

“It’s eight am.”

“Your watch is broken, look at your phone.” Mike mumbled around a mouthful of Harvey’s ear. Harvey cursed and took off his broken watch.

“I guess we do have time after all.”

“Mmhmmm...” He laughed again at Mike grinding his hips into his ass. His heart was pounding, and not purely from arousal. He pulled back. Mike frowned.

“You ok?”

“Yeah just tired.”

“Harvey....” He sighed as he clipped on his spare watch and met those piercing blue eyes.

“I’m just...being me, ok? Just ignore me.” Mike walked forwards quickly and hugged Harvey tightly. He sighed and hugged him back in spite of himself. Mike tangled his long arms around his body and head and kissed his shoulder.

“It’s ok. Just tell me and I can adjust to it.” Harvey nodded and pulled back, that was all the emotional intimacy he could handle and Mike understood it. He went in the shower - more because he needed to take care of himself than because he wanted one - and gave Harvey some space to breathe while he got dressed. When he was out and dressed, Harvey had put out breakfast for both of them and was brewing coffee.

“If you want some space you know that’s o-“ Harvey spun Mike’s barstool round and kissed him hard up against the counter to silence him as he started to offer more space. Mike’s eyes were heavy when they broke apart.

“I don’t need or want it..I’m just an idiot.” Harvey admitted, leaning his forehead against his younger colleague’s whose eyes closed. It meant more to Mike than he’d ever say, for fear of scaring Harvey off again.

Donna planted a post-it on Harvey’s desk that afternoon. He returned from a client meeting, it read;

~ you, me, Rachel and Mike, after work drinks at Jared’s bar downtown. Don’t say no! D x ~

Harvey chuckled and gave his secretary the thumbs up through the glass. She smiled and texted her female colleague the good news.

Mike was nervous as he and Harvey headed downtown to meet their colleagues who had been able to leave the office an hour before they had.  
“Stop it.” Harvey slapped his thigh in the back of the car on the way there, enjoying the way Mike jumped.

“They know, Harvey.”

“They don’t know, they just wanted to grab some drinks and do something fun for a change. We haven’t gone out together since you first got promoted from an associate.” Mike sighed, looking out the window.

“It’s Rachel and Donna - they know!”

“And if they do? Does that scare you?” Mike squirmed and looked away.

“Mike...” He sighed and looked down, Harvey hated the sadness that marred his sweet features.

“I don’t want...this to stop just because they found out.” Harvey tugged on his tie gently and Mike turned to look at him.

“If they have...I’m not going to do that. It’s Donna and Rachel - they can keep it between the four of us. They just like to be in the loop.” Mike was shocked. Harvey had shocked him a lot in the past couple of weeks.

“Really?” He nodded gently and squeezed his leg.

Harvey strode into the bar with his usual confident swagger and Mike followed, still a little petrified that Harvey would just go into denial-come-total-shut-down mode if the girls started digging.

“Congrats to Mike for landing the huge case....” Donna announced, passing everyone their first round of shots which they’d ordered before the men had arrived. Mike knocked it back gratefully, hoping it would calm him nerves.

“And congrats to Rachel for passing the bar...” Donna continued, they all threw back their second shot of vodka with grimaces and gasps.

“And congrats to Harvey on his new lover...” Donna shared a mischievous look with Harvey who rolled his eyes but downed the third shot anyway. Mike felt sick.

“And congrats to me for being fabulous. Four shots, good start.” Rachel was already tipsy, Mike felt hot. He jumped a little when Harvey found his leg under the bar and rested his hand there gently.

“So what’s going on with you two?”

“Straight to the point eh Donna?” Mike asked, sipping his beer gently. Harvey chuckled.

“Always am. But seriously- you’ve both been up and down like you’re bipolar for the past few weeks and we both are sick of it and are demanding answers!” She banged the table with her palm, Rachel giggled into her drink and nodded.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Harvey’s answer made Mike’s stomach twist and clench uncomfortably.

“Oh Harvey! Come on - what’s going on? Have you had a fight?” Rachel asked sympathetically, looking between him and a very pale Mike.

“Sweetie, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Donna frowned at Mike who just looked petrified between her and Harvey.

“I’m good. Gotta pee-“ He rushed off to the bathroom. Harvey sighed and downed the rest of his scotch without so much as a wince. The two women looked at him in concern.

“Are you wrapped up in something else illegal? He’s literally terrified!”

“Christ woman- no!”

“Is it about his license again?” Harvey sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as the two women went from gossip-fishing to full blown panic mode.

“Alright alright that’s enough-“ Harvey silenced their increasingly erratic theories about the situation.

“We’re....kind of...a...thing.” He squeezed out the words like splinters. They both looked at him blankly.

“What?”

“Me and Mike. Kind of...you know.” Rachel choked on her cocktail and Donna spent the next three minutes clapping her back while staring at Harvey with wide eyes. Mike returned from the bathroom and hovered at the edge of the table, nervous to sit down in case he had to make a run for it.

“What do you mean you two?! You’re- you’re a thing? As in like-“

“Yeah I mean you’re..like...dating? Or what- What is going on?” Harvey rolled his eyes and yanked Mike forwards by his neck. He kissed him hard, pulling his waist flush against his. Mike squeaked quietly in surprise and relief and kissed him back before he let him go. He sat down shakily, trying and failing to push the smile off his face. He looked down at his drink shyly as the two women’s mouths opened and closed in surprise.

“What?! WOW! For how long?!” Harvey and Mike looked at each other and shrugged. They sighed in exasperation.

“How can you not know? I mean, what, has it been happening the whole time?”

“No, god no. Maybe...a couple months.”

“Wha- I cannot BELIEVE I didn’t know about this!” Donna was furious with herself for missing such a huge snippet of information.

“Well - we don’t want it in the office.” Mike said, bringing the moment down a notch closer to reality.

“Why?” Donna asked, glaring at Harvey accusingly who raised his hands.

“Hey - it’s a joint feeling, I’m not bullying Mike into it.” He tucked his hand into the crease where Mike’s thigh met his hip. It was terribly distracting.

“You sure? If he is I will-“

“He’s not, I promise.” Mike assured the older woman who was even more fiery with a couple of drinks in her system.

“So why not?” Rachel prodded.

“It’s just...I don’t know, I think people will treat us differently. I think people will try to use it as leverage. I really don’t know how Jessica would feel about it.” Mike said, looking at Harvey who nodded grimly.

“Agreed. I think it’s just easier to keep it between us four. For now anyway.” Mike smiled, breaking their eye contact when their colleagues started to coo over their sweetness.

“Anyway now you know- let’s move on-“

“Oh AS IF!” Donna crushed Mike’s attempt to steer the conversation focus away from them and started quizzing them on everything from when they first found each other attractive to what the sex was like. By the time they left the bar - hours and many drinks later - Mike was red with embarrassment. Harvey was laughing and his spirit felt lighter than it had in years. They didn’t even discuss going back to his place.

Mike moaned as Harvey attacked the skin under his jaw later that night, grinding his naked groin down against Mike’s and moaning in response to Mike pulling at his ass and hips.

“You want to take up your little bet win now?” Harvey mumbled heatedly in between breaths. Mike shuddered.

“Fuck yes.” He reached into the bedside cabinet to grab the lube and condoms that he knew were in there. Harvey threw the condoms away as he kissed him again.

“No need.” Mike wriggled up to a seated position leaning against the wall, Harvey shuffled forwards until he was straddling the other man’s hips. He wouldn’t admit how alien that position felt or how it strained his stiff, inflexible hips until the next day. His concentration was snatched away however when Mike started to stroke his cock with one hand and rub against his ass with the other. He kissed him hard - not wanting Mike to be examining his face for signs of discomfort. His heart pounded in his chest as the other man slowly started to tease his hole, pushing the tip of one finger in gently and easing it out again. He wanted it to feel good. He could tell Harvey had never tried anything there before, despite the older man’s best efforts to have tonnes of furiously kinky sex. Harvey made a noise when the first finger entered him deeply. It felt strange. Not particularly good, either. The only thing that kept him in the uncomfortable pose was Mike’s aroused kisses and the touch to his cock that was just perfect. 

“Relax.” Mike breathed lowly, his voice deeper than usual. Harvey’s stomach clenched. He wasn’t used to an authoritative Mike - he certainly hadn’t expected to like it. He did as he was told - surprising the younger man - and groaned when he eventually moved two fingers inside him, scissoring them, stretching him out, constantly applying more lube. Harvey’s body spasmed a little when Mike reached his prostate. He felt Mike smirk under his lips and he pulled away, burying his face in the crook of Mike’s neck to avoid his gaze. Mike kissed his shoulder absent mindedly as he continued his slow, deliberate actions. Harvey’s jaw clenched as the touch inside became drastically less uncomfortable and his body adjusted to the intrusion slowly. He groaned and pushed back in spite of his pride and Mike moaned.

“Feel good now?” Harvey finally straightened up and nodded, enjoying the look on Mike’s face as he watched him with a fierce arousal.

“Ugh...yes....fuck...” Mike was too far gone and tipsy to gather the mental capacity to be smug anymore. He noticed Harvey adjusting his legs with a wince and so he pushed him off of him gently.

“Get on your knees.” Harvey glared at him a little, but begrudgingly knelt forwards, sticking his ass up in the air. Mike moaned at the sight and knelt behind him, toying with him thoroughly. Harvey groaned and pushed back into the touch, the more comfortable - albeit even more alien - pose meant he could focus entirely on how good it felt and he cursed, pulling Mike forwards.

“Do it - fuck me.”

“You sure?” Harvey glared back at his lover and Mike chuckled, lining himself up. Harvey turned back and hid his face against his pillow. It burned a little but thanks to the thorough preparation and copious amount of lube Mike was soon completely inside and he panted against Harvey’s ear in a way that made his toes curl. He started to move and that was it. They rutted against one another hard: Harvey’s embarrassment and wounded pride shattered; Mike desperately trying not to let his arousal get the better of him.

Harvey had to let go of himself, his cock was already eager to explode. He didn’t want to finish yet - from a pride point of view and also because it felt too good to stop just yet. Mike slammed into him harder - with more power than Harvey would’ve expected him capable - and he heard noises coming from his mouth that he’d never made before. Mike gasped for air after a few more minutes of intense fucking and pulled out slowly.  
“Fuck....turn around...” Harvey rolled over on his back quickly - eager to have Mike back inside him. Being able to kiss as they fucked was unexpectedly intense and Harvey had to keep his hand from reaching for his cock or else he knew he’d explode instantly.

“Fuck- I can’t - I’m close” Mike admitted in between moans. Harvey took that as permission and had his first orgasm with a cock inside him. To say it was intense would’ve been a grave understatement. Mike finished inside him - Harvey held him there with his legs so he didn’t even question it - and collapsed. They caught their breath slowly, sweaty skin touching everywhere. Harvey kissed Mike’s shoulder before he rolled off of him.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah....” Harvey agreed breathily.

“So what’s your favourite?” Mike asked, they met each other’s eyes and laughed. Harvey pushed his damp hair back off his forehead.

“Jesus...I don’t know anymore.” Mike chuckled and pulled him up and into the shower. Harvey realised his legs were shaking the way Mike’s had been after the first time they’d slept together. That made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to those of you who have left me comments and kudos I really appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! More to come soon, I’d love to hear what you thought :D


End file.
